The Heart Of A Playboy
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Riza shows up in Central to help out with her best friend's wedding, and is warned about Central's playboy that is interested in the challenge that Riza presents.
1. Prologue

"He's dangerous." My best friend told me in a cryptic mumur.

"He is?" I asked, peeling my eyes off of the man that we were discussing.

"I don't expect you to know this since you are new to town, but he's the player of Central." Rebecca whispered to me. "Most of the woman in Central have went out with him, and regretted it."

"Did you?" I asked her, eyeing her engagement ring that was definately not bought from that man.

"Yes." Rebecca confirmed my suspicions.

"You must be new here." The playboy of Central asked me as I walked past, but I refused to acknowledge his presence, or the question that he had asked me.

I walked past, keeping my face carefully expressionless.

"Are you?" He repeated as if I hadn't heard him the first time.

I expected that to be all that he would say to me in our whole lives; I was wrong.

* * *

"Roy, are you serious?" My best friend, Hughes, questioned me about my decision.

"I am." I answered; the challenge of getting new girl's attention excited me in a way that I hadn't been in a while.

"She could always fall for you; she isn't a hopeless bimbo like most of the girls you date." Hughes warned me.

"No girl can resist my charms. All girls are the same." I retorted.


	2. Chapter 1 Exotic Dancer?

I didn't see that man for a long time after that first encounter.

My days were spent helping Rebecca out with the planning of her wedding, and that made me very busy.

It was the day before Rebecca's big day, and we were at a club to celebrate the occasion.

I hadn't seen a Roy Mustang at first, and that was always a plus; Rebecca said that he frequented every bar and club in Central.

I never realized that he could actually be an exotic dancer here that would have actually made me head for the door if Rebecca wasn't having the time of her life.

I had not bothered to pay much attention to how attractive Roy Mustang actually was until I saw him on stage.

He was a sight for sore eyes, but I refused to acknowledge him when he spent his time seducing woman just for fun as opposed to falling in love with one woman.

That moment could have just been it; he wasn't invited to the wedding, and I would be leaving in a few days time anyway.

I must have presented quite a challenge to him, because he refused for that to be it.


	3. Chapter 2 How To Treat A Woman

"You tried stripping?" My best friend, Maes Hughes, practically shouted at me.

"It gets any girls attention, right?" I asked; it was a rather smart idea.

"You practically stalk your ex to figure out about this new girl, and then you show up where they are to strip?" Maes's voice raised up several octaves.

"She just needed to know what she was missing." I retorted.

"She is a modest, respectable woman; she does not go for strippers. I did not wow my wonderful Gracia with stripping! Are you insane, Roy?" How dare he question my sanity!

"Woman are interested in men with hot bodies like mine." I grumbled; how else did I get all of the girls?

"No, no. Riza is a wonderful woman that needs to be appreciated, and how do you do that?" Hughes announced as if he was better at me at wooing the ladies; I had had more women than he ever had.

"Riza?" I asked; the name didn't ring a bell.

"You don't even know her name? What's wrong with you, Roy?" My best friend asked me as if horrified with my answers.

"Her name is Riza?" I couldn't help asking.

"Yes, Riza Hawkeye. You need me, though I hate what you are doing. No lady wants to be called 'New Girl' all the time; it is rude! Try buying her flowers, and taking her out to a nice place. Now, shoo! My beautiful wife is probably wondering where I am." Hughes walked off; how come he settled down anyway?

Why do I have to treat this 'Riza Hawkeye' special anyway?


	4. Chapter 3 Reflections During The Wedding

The wedding was perfect; Rebecca married her long time sweetheart, Jean Havoc, and their love was truly a sight to behold.

It made me want a love like that; I was often too busy to actually go on a date, because I mostly worked.

I love my job, and the normalcy of it soothed me as I worked.

Rebecca seemed so happy though that I felt an inkling of jealousy towards my best friend; she had devoted her quality time to finding the man of her dreams, and had succeeded after months of impossibly bothersome men that had only let her down until she encountered Jean.

Normally, I wasn't one to warm up to people so much after I had just met them, but Jean and Rebecca had both insisted that I call him by his first name.

The night stretched on seemingly endlessly in a blissful sort of way; it was a nice night for a wedding: bright enough to see, and cool.

My natural tendency to leave crowds for a breath of fresh air had me slipping out of the crowd on to the balcony, giving me plenty of time to think on things and mostly reflect on life.

As was my tendency, I started out on recent events such as hearing my best friend's excited wedding invite via the phone, long before her letter had time to reach me, all the way to the womanizer of Central.

He seemed to thrill over the challenge of turning me in to a hopeless bimbo; Rebecca had never been one, but had been interested in winning his heart long before she had met Jean.

I guess that I was his little challenge: a game to the man that had lost himself in the thrill of having countless woman fall at his feet.

May be one day, a woman will claim his heart, and cure him from that sick disease.


	5. Chapter 4 Flowers And Breakfast

It had been a few days since my best friend's wedding, and I was on my way home from the restaurant that I had just had my dinner at; I had expected a normal walk home after all I was leaving Central City in a few days time.

What I got was the playboy of Central disrupting my relaxing walk home.

"Riza! Slow down, wait up!" He called out, and stopped in front of me; when did he learn my name?

I should have known that he was a stalker as well as a player.

"I got you some flowers. I was hoping that you would let me take you to dinner." He added the last sentence after he threw the flowers that he had held in to my hands.

"No, I just ate." I didn't add on that dinner probably meant a trip to his bedroom.

"I know this great place in town to eat at; are you sure that you don't want to eat there with me?" He asked stubbornly; did he even know how to take no for an answer?

"I'm sure. I already ate." May be the repetition would convince him?

"Would you care to join me for breakfast? There is this great cafe I know that isn't far from here." He seemed confident with his ability to get me on a date.

"Sure." It would be too early for sex, and he probably did know a great place for breakfast; he did live here after all.

"Great." He smiled at me like I had granted him his deepest wish, which clearly wasn't true.

"Goodbye." The sooner that he was gone the better.

"Meet me at seven in the morning right here, alright? 'Bye." He responded before walking off; he seemed confident enough that I would meet him here the next morning.


	6. Chapter 5 The 'Date'

It had been a long time since I had last had a date which made me nervous.

As was my custom, I woke up at five o'clock, two hours before the 'not' date as I called it.

I dressed in a blue button up blouse, and a khaki skirt; I'm hoping that it appears casual enough.

I don't really want to impress this sorry excuse of a man that probably would have eventually forced me to say yes anyway.

I brushed my hair, and then did it up in a bun.

"Why is your hair up?" Was the first thing that Roy Mustang asked me.

"I want it to be." I answered; I know that he usually only took women straight to the bedroom, but did he really have to be so rude?

"Oh, okay." He answered in a crestfallen manner.

I sat down to eat at the apparently family friendly cafe that he had chosen for our breakfast.

I stopped him when he went to order for me, and picked out my own food; I was not a mindless drone, contrary to whatever he thought.

I tasted my food, surprisingly it wasn't bad, and was actually quite delicious.

"How did you hear about this place?" I asked; it definately didn't seem like a place that any playboy would spend their time.

"My mother and father took me here on one of her vacations; we went here to eat breakfast." That answered my question.

"Do they know what you do now?" I couldn't help, but ask.

"No, they died long ago, and Madame Christmas took me in." He seemed to be saddened a little by that.

"My father died when I was fifteen, and my mother died when I was born." I confessed.

"That must have been hard on you." Mustang sighed, and I nodded.

I had never been close to my father; he had spent all of his time working.

I guess that is how I became such a workaholic.

The rest of the date went surprisingly well; Mustang refused to let me pay despite my protests, though.

He chose to walk me back to the hotel, but I moved away when he tried to kiss me; I knew how his game worked.

I called out rather formally, "Goodbye, Mustang."

I entered the hotel, and ignored his insistence that I should call him, 'Roy.'


	7. Chapter 6 My Best Friend's Goal

I was sitting at a small cafe with my best friend, and we were yet again talking about the womanizer of Central.

"He gave you flowers, and took you out to breakfast?" Rebecca seemed to be pretty excited over that kind of news.

"Is that not normal?" I asked her.

"Yeah. He never gave me flowers, or took me out to breakfast; it was always dinner." Rebecca confessed; I had honestly forgotten that Rebecca and 'Roy' had ever went out.

"You seem to be excited over this." I sighed.

"Of course! You just might change the boy yet. You could be good for him; you're serious, and he is a bit of a goof." Rebecca chimed.

"We are opposites." I pointed out to my best friend.

"Those relationships work out just fine." She answered.

"You and Jean can be awfully similar." I deduced.

"I know that, but you need to loosen up sometime, and have fun. May be Roy could do that for you." Rebecca seemed dead set on getting Roy and I together.

"He's after the challenge of getting me in to his bedroom." I reminded her of what he does.

"Why did he buy you flowers, and take you to breakfast then?" Rebecca seemed to have convinced herself that he had changed from a player to a gentleman all of a sudden.

"He is going to keep trying to get me to his bed by charming me, and making it seem like he actually cares about me." I answered her questions with the ease of knowing my answer.

"Look, he never treated any of his dates like this before, and you need to go out at some point in hopes of finding your true love, so this may be the perfect opportunity for you." Rebecca seemed thrilled at the idea of me getting married.

"I am not marrying Roy Mustang!" I pointed out.

"May be not, but give dating a try." My best friend really wanted me in a wedding dress.

"I will, but not Roy Mustang." I decided.


	8. Chapter 7 Goodbye?

The day came that I would have to leave Central, and it was sort of sad.

I would be probably not be able to visit for awhile.

I was currently at the train station telling my best friend, and her husband goodbye.

I certainly thought that everything would be normal enough after the goodbye.

Roy Mustang decided to make one of his strange appearances.

"Riza! Wait!" He called out, making every woman in the immediate area turn to look at us, or more accurately glare at me.

I stopped walking, and let him catch up.

"Hello, Mr. Mustang." I greeted him with out emotion in my voice, nor was it expressed with in my eyes.

"It's Roy." He quickly corrected me. "How come you went out with other men; I thought that we really hit it off."

"I am not interesting in a relationship with a man like you." I responded.

"Those guys were awful for any girl to go out with. We had a better date." Roy Mustang whined, sounding like a little boy.

"I do not like the idea of going out with you." I answered, hoping that he would get the hint.

"Alright." He acted like I had destroyed his whole world.

The thing that surprised me about this whole situation was that he gave up, and walked away.

It made me almost sad to have hurt the man.


	9. Chapter 8 Dreams Of Riza

I don't know why, but it hurt that Riza didn't want to go out with me; she even went so far as to go out with other men.

Hughes had told me that my pride had finally caught up to me.

I felt like all of my hopes had been destroyed, and it fucking confused me.

Worst of all, I had begun having dreams, not just any dreams, dreams about Riza Hawkeye.

They were not even about sex!

My dreams were of the two of us as a couple, and one was even about us getting married.

Mostly, they seemed to revolve around dates like the one that I had had with Riza, innocent and emotional.

It wasn't right for me to have these dreams, but it further screwed up my sex life.

I suddenly did not want to sleep with the countless women of Central; I wanted Riza to wake up beside me in bed, which made no sense at all.

I wondered where she lived, and what her job was.

I imagined a ridiculously girly life with her.

Why did I imagine waking up to breakfast with Riza and a couple of kids?

These type of things were for silly girls, not amazing womanizers like me.

It nearly drove me insane.


	10. Chapter 9 Plans Made To Visit

I eventually looked to Hughes for advice, and he said something like, "You are in love." He had practically sang the words.

It couldn't be true, right?

I was supposed to be incapable of love since I was a womanizer.

He had suggested that I chase after her, or in other words visit her town.

I struggled with how exactly I was supposed to do that, and it confused me with what I should pack, say, and do.

Was I supposed to be a romantic gentlemen, or revert back to my old ways?

Maes seemed convinced that I would only have to be myself, and that Riza probably brought out the best in me.

I did not truly believe that, but what was I supposed to do?

She clearly hated me, and I doubt that she would approve of me visiting her home town.


	11. Chapter 10 New To Town

"There's a handsome man looking for you, and he calls himself Roy Mustang." Mrs. Barns told me.

I marched over to where he had to be.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed at him.

It was one thing for him to play with the hearts of Central's women, but another thing entirely for him to come to my home town.

"I just wanted to see you." He told me, innocently.

I didn't really believe him, but how did he hear of this little town?

"You should go." I told him, emotionlessly after I had regained my cool.

"Please let me take you out on another date." He begged.

"Riza, let the man." Mrs. Barns's niece pleaded with me.

I sighed, "Fine."

Mustang seemed thrilled at my new answer.

"How about tonight? Or perhaps tomorrow morning?" Mustang asked me.

"Tomorrow morning." I told him despite Neah's pout.


	12. Chapter 11The Makeover That Neah Gave Me

Neah had decided to interfere with my morning; she had shown up with her arms full of clothing and makeup.

Neah Barns flittered through my bathroom while I fully woke up to head over to her.

"You need to shower, and I've already decided what you should use for your body. It's important to smell great!" Neah shoved unrecognizable beauty products in my arms, and practically shoved me in to the shower.

"Are these your's?" I asked her.

"Oh, yes! All of your's are so dull!" She complained as she moved to set up what she would put on me.

I sighed, but I did what she wanted me to do anyway in a quick manner.

She immediately began to dress me up, and apply makeup on to me as soon as I got out of the shower.

She pronounced me done shortly afterwards.


	13. Chapter 12 Second Date

I felt too dressed up for breakfast with Central's playboy; I did not want him to get the wrong idea after all.

He was dressed up in a suit, which looked much too fancy for such a small town, and we sort of matched in the sense that we were too dressed up for my hometown.

He took my hand in his gloved one, and led me away to a car that Joseph Barns was in the driver's seat of.

Joseph Barns was Mrs. Barns' husband, and Neah Barns' Uncle.

I followed Roy Mustang towards the car, and wondered how Neah had set this up in the first place.

Mrs. Barns had probably agreed with Neah, because she thought that I needed to look for a husband before I died alone.

I sat down by Mr. Mustang, and noticed that Mr. Barns had a look that was a cross between uncomfortable and curious.

I was thankful that his wife wasn't in the car with us, because if she had been she would fire off a round of personal questions to get to 'know us better.'

I forced myself to relax beside the man that was more than likely only interesting in me for the unusual challenge that he had found in me.

I watched the scenery go by before we arrived at a small rather unimportant city that our date was at.

Joseph handed me two tickets, and wished us luck before he drove away from us.

I glanced down at the tickets to find that they were for a play that started at noon, and lasted for two hours,

What were we supposed to do for five hours?

Breakfast never lasted for that long.

We ate at a nearby cafe, and I gave Roy Mustang a tour of the small city until it was time to see the play.

He hadn't tried to drag me away to a hotel with in that time, nor was he being extremely flirty; we mostly made small talk.

It seemed almost like he had given up his old, womanizing ways.

During the play, though, he wrapped his left arm around me, and seemed to hate the thought of any other person of the male species getting even an inch nearer to me than before.

He had suddeny became very possessive of me as if he was staking a claim on me, and his attitude continued to be that way after we had left,

Roy Mustang had ruined the good image that he had created in the past five hours with in less than half of that time.


	14. Chapter 13 Neah's Impression Of Roy M

Roy Mustang chose to stay in town for awhile after our less than perfect date.

He seemed rather determined to 'woo' me, or more than likely he was trying to 'charm' me in to his bed.

I avoided him for the most part, other than the moments that I had to see him such as when we just so happened to go to the grocery store on the same day, or we were both walking down the main street of the town at the same moment.

I managed to avoid speaking to him other than basic greetings during most of his stay until Neah decided to confront me about him.

"Why aren't you talking, or going out with the most good looking man that this town has ever seen?" Neah Barns scolded me when she made me meet up with her to get our hair done in town.

"He is the playboy of Central; I'm not willing to get walked over by any man that I decide to date. He wants me in his bedroom." I told her; maybe she will slow down on her attempts to get me to go out and eventually marry Roy Mustang, if I told her the truth.

Neah sighed, "He chased you back to your hometown that is more than any man does to get at his next lay. It is what a man does when he is in love."

"Roy Mustang is a man that doesn't believe in love. He is just looking for a challenge, and I am that challenge." I confessed to her.

"It may have started that way, but things are different now." Neah admitted.


	15. Chapter 14 Love Never Lasts

The dreams that I had had of Riza and me continued with even more intensity.

I also began to think about her all of the time.

She hadn't approved of my attempts to keep other men from having her on our last date, and she seemed to hate me more; she was avoiding me!

That would normally make me question a woman's sanity, but Riza was different.

I wanted her more than I had ever wanted any other woman before, but her hatred of me pushed me away from her, and it hurt worse than I would have ever expected.

I had called Maes back to tell him, because he might know of a way for me to get over whatever I am feeling.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Roy-Boy? You are in love." Maes Hughes practically sang from the other line.

"I can't be." Madame Christmas had raised me to not fall in love as I had kept her business afloat.

"Riza brings out the boy that you used to be, the real you. She may be avoiding you for now, but nothing is stronger than love!" Maes seemed extremely pleased with either himself, or this conversation.

"I am not in love." I repeated; my voice had dropped down to a whisper with out my control.

"Let the love take over, and tell you what to do." Hughes advised me, and I relunctantly sighed at that.

"I can't be in love." I thought of all of the lovers that had claimed to be in love, and how none of those relationships seemed to last.

Maes and Gracia seemed to be an exception to that, but that did not mean that they were 'in love.'


	16. Chapter 15 Breakfast With Riza

I mentally prepared myself for how this meeting would be an absolute failure; I clutched the bouquet closer to my chest as I waited to work up the courage to knock on her door.

Roy Mustang, womanizer extraordinare, never was nervous in case you thought that I was.

I took a deep breath, and knocked on the unyielding door before me.

I heard the sound of heels tapping on the floor as someone went towards the door to find out who was on the other side of the door.

Riza Hawkeye answered the door in what had to be her work clothes; she managed to look stunning even in boring work attire.

I hope that I shown up early enough for her to not have to rush out the door to go to work.

"Roy Mustang?" She questioned me as she casually took the flowers from as if this happened everyday.

"I hope that you aren't too busy at the moment. I was hoping that we could have breakfast together." 'Real Smooth, Mustang, real smooth.' I grumbled to myself.

She opened the door wider for me, and said, "Come on in."

I followed her in to the large house that she lived in, and sat down where she told me to.

She put the flowers in an antique vase that she must have inherited from her parents, and she turned to the stove to make breakfast for the two of us.

It was surreal to sit in Riza's kitchen as she made breakfast for just us; it sort of reminded me of one of my silly dreams where we had kids, and she had made breakfast for our whole family.

Riza cooked a simple breakfast that seemed to be what most people thought of when asked about what people eat for breakfast: eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast.

It wasn't anything really messy, so that she didn't ruin her work clothes.

That breakfast had to have been the best breakfast that I had ever eaten, or maybe I just really liked the company; it somehow seemed to be the most intimate experience of my life.

I really would have loved to kiss her goodbye when she left for work, but I knew that she wouldn't let me if I had tried to.

I decided to do the dishes to repay her for cooking me breakfast, and I ignored the urge to explore her house.


	17. Chapter 16 Coming Home To Him

It was strange for me to look forward to getting home in hopes that a certain man would be at my house.

I knew that I shouldn't expect that, or want him to be there; he wanted to seduce me then leave me to pick up the pieces that he had left behind.

It wasn't something that I was eager to experience, but my mind and heart seemed determined to tell me that he cared.

It was all an interesting and fun challenge for him that much I knew, despite whatever my heart and mind tried to convince me of.

Work for once was not where I wanted to be; I wanted to be home with Roy Mustang.

My head must have been off in the clouds, because my fellow co-workers and my boss were all concerned for me.

I convinced them that I was fine, and that I was just thinking about unimportant things.

They let it go at just that, much to my relief.

I was disappointed when I got home, and didn't see Roy Mustang anywhere; I forced the disappointment away.

I was startled to find that he had stayed behind to clean up the dishes that were dirtied up from our breakfast earlier.

He left a note, and his telephone number on the counter as well.

Despite the part of me that didn't trust his motivations, I called him up to invite him over the next morning for breakfast.

Maybe it was because the note had simply said that it was the best breakfast that he had ever had, and that he would love to come over again sometime for breakfast.

He had also thanked me for it which was something that I thought that a playboy wouldn't do.

He seemed surprised and delighted at my call to invite him over.

I tried not to feel exceptionally pleased at that.


	18. Chapter 17 The Feeling That I Now Get

The next morning, I was startled to find that I was putting in more effort to look good.

I also tried to find something fancier to cook with what I had on hand.

I ended up giving up on that idea once I saw what I had.

I decided on some ham and cheese omelettes, and hoped that that would be fine with my breakfast companion.

Maybe I was putting too much thought and effort in to having an amazing breakfast with a womanizer.

What had came over me?

I shouldn't want to see him this much after all he was only interested in sex; I hated the part of my mind that asked, 'Why would he come over for breakfast then?'

I instead focusing on preparing for his arrival; I even cleaned up as much of my house as I could before he was to arrive.

I couldn't understand why I was suddenly deeply interested in him; maybe it was a trick created by his womanizing ways?

Either way, I felt different when I looked at him this morning, and I couldn't help but be impressed by how he presented himself.

He wore a dark blue, button up, dress shirt over black, dress pants.

He looked absolutely stunning in them.

Roy managed to start a casual, light-hearted conversation with me all through breakfast.

Why did I just give in, and refer to him by his first name?

We were not friends after all all that he wanted from me was sex.

My mind began to wonder what it would be like when we got married; we weren't even dating, but it was still a good thought.

I couldn't stand it; I didn't want to be one of the girls that practically threw themselves at him.

He didn't have to try hard to charm a woman in to his bedroom, did he?


	19. Chapter 18 A Break In Routine

We had quickly gotten in to a routine in which he came over for breakfast everyday before I went to work.

Roy Mustang did the dishes as well, and immediately left after they were done.

My walls had slowly fell down around him, and we suddenly seemed to be friends.

It was annoying that I often wanted to see if we could be more than friends, and actually last a whole lifetime together.

I did not want to destroy the wonderful friendship that we had created though by sleeping with him; he had never been a big fan of relationships, so it would never last anyway.

I would rather have him in my life than permanently removed from it.

I felt a fond smile grow on my face when I heard the familiar knock on the door that meant that Roy Mustang was here.

I moved towards the door, and let him in.

The conversation flowed like normal until right before I left for work.

"Do you want to eat out with me as friends? You get off work early today, don't you?" He asked me; I was rather fond of that half smile half smirk that had adorned his face in that moment.

"Sure." I told him as I got up to leave; my heart had sunk at the words "As friends," despite the fact that I knew that is all that we will ever be. "I get off work early." I confirmed after a short pause.

"Great." He grinned at me.

"Where will we be eating?" I asked him.

"I'll pick you up at five, and we will figure it out on the way. How does that sound?" He asked me; it sounded very little like a date, but a lot like a friendly outing.

"It sounds good." I reassured him; it broke my heart to know that that is only what I am: a friend.


	20. Chapter 19 Our Friendly Outing

We decided on a family restaurant that wasn't very far from my house, and despite everything it made me wonder about what type of future that we could have.

Roy Mustang had managed to charm his way in to my heart.

I knew more about Roy than any of his one night stands, but that didn't make me anything more than his friend.

I watched how easily he presented himself at the restaurant, even when the waitress thought that we were a couple; it hurt that I wanted the relationship that she had thought that we were in.

Roy and I behave like any other day when we would have breakfast together, and it seemed almost normal for us.

It wasn't until the end of our friendly outing that Roy said something truly shocking, "I have to go back to Central tomorrow."

That had taken me aback, and I suddenly felt as if my world was collapsing.

"I want you to see me off." Roy told me.

"I would like that." I told him with a small smile.

"We should keep in touch." He told me.

"Why wouldn't we?" I asked him. "We are friends."

"Yeah, we are." He seemed almost disappointed with what I had said.

Maybe he finally had given up on just obtaining sex.


	21. Chapter 20 The Train Station

I had visited Neah after work the day before Roy was to leave town, and she had told me, "Chase after your man. You are a strong, independent woman, aren't you?"

She had a point, but my heart twisted painfully as I waited for Roy before he was scheduled to arrive.

I nearly chickened out when I saw him start towards me.

"You're here early." Roy Mustang pointed out to me.

"As are you." I told him.

"Yeah. I was hoping to... Nevermind." Roy announced, seemingly scared of the next words that would have left his mouth; I hope that they were going to be, "See you."

I smiled at him in my best attempt at looking confident while the fears and butterflies attacked my insides.

"Roy, I want to tell you something."

"Go on then." My seriousness must have made him concerned over the matter.

"I love you not as a friend, but as a wife loves her husband." I announced, and worked up the nerve to kiss him on the lips.

It was a pleasant surprise when he started to kiss me back; it was the best kiss that I'd ever had.

"'Bye." I told him after I pulled away.

"I will be back." Roy told me, and the confidence of his answer took my breath away.

"You better be." I breathed; my comment came out breathless and full of love.

He kissed me this time, and I took it for what it's worth: a promise of our love.

I knew that he'd return to me, and that he would do everything in his power to make us last; I wasn't just one of his one night stands. I never was.

I smiled against his lips, and realized that what we had was more than likely what fairy tales talked about.


End file.
